Power Rangers Fire & Ice
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Jason and Tommy face new challenges when Jason is attacked by a creature with ice in its heart. Can their love endure his new chapter of their lives? Contains slash, blood-play, vampirism and angst
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers – Ice & Fire**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Jason and Tommy face new challenges when Jason is attacked by a creature with ice in its heart. Can their love endure his new chapter of their lives?

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Sexual contact between two grown men, bloodplay, vampirism, and what else my dark mind can come up with.

It was close to midnight when the lone figure left the university library to head back towards the dorms not too far from the school buildings. The wind blew through his short dark hair and dark eyes glanced around nervously. The young man was not one to be fearful of anything but the feeling that he was being watched, unnerved him. Turning around at the sudden shift of someone's feet in the gardens to his left, caused the young man to start. The silvery full moon had a tendency to unnerve anyone and he quickened his pace only to feel cool arms grabbing his around the waist. Jason Scott fought his invisible attacker as he was pulled into the dark cold shadows of the woods only to let out a muffled scream when he felt the sharp stabbing into the side of his throat. His only thought was that of his boyfriend Tommy Oliver. They had been dating for years and he had finally decided to buy a ring for his boyfriend in the hopes that they would soon get married. As he felt the cold wet breath on his throat, Jason's eyes widened in shock when he realized that the sharp knives were indeed someone's teeth.

Fighting even harder, Jason struggled only to feel himself growing weak until darkness enveloped him with his mind screaming for Tommy. Slumping down, the young man lay in the cool woods as the unforgiving moon cast down onto the now still flesh that had been sacrificed under her watchful eyes. The moon watched as the body's chest went still and the sky opened up in tears as she mourned the young man that had lost something precious that night. The dark eyes opened much to the moon's surprise and once he had gathered his backpack, the young man left the woods to head back home.

Tommy Oliver was busy working on his homework when his boyfriend walked into the door. He smiled and went over to kiss Jason find that he was cold and shivering so the younger man grabbed a blanket from their queen-sized bed wrapping it around his wet shivering boyfriend. "God baby, you're freezing and soaked. What happened?"

Jason thanked him as he wrapped the blanket even tighter around his cold shivering form and frowned. He could remember studying in the library and leaving when he'd realized the time but after that it was a complete blank. Shaking his head, the young former power ranger sighed sitting a wooden chair in front of Tommy's desk running a hand through his hair. "I don't remember. I must have fallen asleep outside because I woke up in the woods and it was raining man."

This got a smile from his boyfriend but it was only there to mask his concerned over Jason falling asleep in the rain. "That doesn't sound like you baby. Come on we have to get those wet clothes off and get you warmed up."

"Oh really? I could think of a good way to warm me up." Jason grinned while Tommy began to slowly remove Jason's shirt, kissing the cold skin with his warm silken lips as the fabric fell to the floor. His mouth travelled down the slightly pale flesh swirling his wet warm tongue around Jason's belly button making him groan softly. Hands moved down to follow the wet tongue and lips to reach a barrier of fabric. Down on his knees, Tommy shook his head and grinned up mischievously. "These have got to go bro." Nimble fingers made short work of the black leather belt, sliding it through the thin loops in the soaked jeans dropping it to the floor before the jeans too pooled to the carpet floor. Jason stepped out of the jeans as Tommy pulled down his underwear unwrapping the gift his boyfriend had so delicately wrapped up for him.

Not one to refuse a gift from his boyfriend, Tommy grinned inching closer to the straining flesh before his mouth. Opening his wet lips, the boy slide the flesh inside licking his tongue along the head delighting in the shuddering groan that escaped Jason's full lips as the wet sensations. Cool hands gripped Tommy's head bringing him closer to his groin until the soft coarse hair of his groin tickled his boyfriend's nose. Tommy struggled to remain calm and trained his throat muscles to relax soon working on bringing Jason pleasure. Dark eyes seemed to flash gold but Tommy let it pass considering he assumed that it was just his imagination. He had no time to think upon it when Jason picked him up suddenly and deposited him onto the large bed.

Jason loomed down on his lover with an intense look in his eyes letting out a wolf-like growl, his eyes glowing gold. Tommy having been thrown onto the bed, had not seemed to notice but soon gasped when Jason ripped his clothes off hearing the fabric tearing. Realizing that something was wrong, the younger man's eyes widened in fear seeing the cold hungry look above him. He began to struggle on the mattress in an attempt to throw Jason off. "Jase…What is going on? What happened to you baby?" He was frightened but his love for Jason was far more important to him as he pushed that terror away cautiously reaching up trace a trembling hand over the cold pale face.

The warmth of Tommy's hand caused Jason to suddenly pull back with his own terror showing. His senses felt like they were betraying him and to his horror, Jason realized that he wanted to devour his boyfriend with the other man's veins sang to him like sirens. His heartbeat also seemed to echo in his ears feeling his hunger growing. His mouth tingled and he felt a sharp pain emerge in his teeth as they sharp fangs grew. With a growl, Jason leapt from the bed panting hard. "NO!"

Tommy got up off the bed with a look of both fear and concern on his face moving closer to Jason matching every step his boyfriend made when Jason stepped back. "Baby, what happened to you?"

"Stay back Tommy. I want to eat you." Jason stammered hitting the back wall shaking in the horror of wanting to kill his own boyfriend by devouring him. Tommy smirked a little and kissed him. "Baby that is not a bad thing. You've eaten me before on numerous occasions. In fact your favorite thing is to eat my ass before you take me so what is the problem?"

"Dammit Tommy! I want to rip your throat out and gorge on your blood!" Jason panicked and suddenly he saw the fear once again in Tommy's dark eyes.

"Y…You want to what?"

"I want to drink all your blood and fuck you while I do it." Jason turned away as his stomach clenched in hunger causing the former ranger to bend down groaning. Tommy moved closer and sighed holding up his wrist but Jason smacked it away. "No! I could kill you Tommy!"

Tommy ignored his lover's pleas and took a knife cutting his wrist a little. "I trust you Jase with my life and you need this more than I do right now. Baby you won't kill me but you need this blood. You are in pain baby…I won't let you remain in pain cause you are scared that you'll kill me." He moved even closer towards Jason offering his bleeding wrist gasping when it was taken. When the sharp fangs bit into his wrist, Tommy moaned in Jason's arms feeling the wet cold tongue caressing his soft skin and the blood flowed from his veins. Feeling weak, Tommy struggled to push Jason off him with a whimper letting out a soft gasp falling into a world of darkness. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Jason's scream of terror that he'd killed his boyfriend and lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire and Ice**

This chapter is pretty short but I wanted to add more of this fiction considering I know some of you like this story. The darkness is growing. Thank you for your reviews, I will keep working on this as my muse keeps giving me ideas.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning came too soon as Tommy opened his dark eyes to see Jason hovering over him with a worried look in his eyes. His head throbbed but he felt otherwise fine considering the flashes that now ran through his fogged mind. Frowning a little, the young man tried to sit up but his boyfriend easily held him down to lie on his back. 'W…What? Jase. What happened?"

Golden eyes turned to look at him with streaks of blood running from his eyes as Jason turned toward him visibly shaking. "I…Tommy. Oh God I almost killed you man. I couldn't help it…it tasted so delicious." Jason stood up from the bed breaking down completely as he sat down on the carpeted floor too frightened to come any closer to Tommy, who was inching a little closer to him. "No! Tommy stay back….I don't want to hurt you."

"Jason, look at me. I'm okay…a little weak but I'm fine."

"But you don't understand baby. I want to devour you…I want to bleed you dry and I shouldn't want this. I love you."

Tommy, despite Jason's warnings moved closer to his sobbing boyfriend wrapping his arms around him trying his best to comfort him. "Jase. We can figure this out baby. I mean we both can buy animal blood and we'll figure this all out okay?"

Jason nodded, sniffling a little as he leaned his head on his lover's shoulder not find that he is hungry but the smell of Tommy's blood running through his veins was enough to make the newly embraced vampire growl with desire. They both knew this could be difficult and much harder to hide as time passed. "We could try that but Tommy if I ever attack you; I want you to stake me."

"No! It won't come to that baby…We can…"

"No Tommy! I need you to promise me that you'll do what you need to if I attack you. I don't want to kill or hurt you."

"Okay, I will do what I have to Jase. Man what do we do about school?"

Jason frowned and picked up one of the bags he had gotten while Tommy was asleep, ripping the crimson bag open devouring the rich thick fluid. He never even stopped to answer the question that Tommy had asked him until he was done. "Yeah it's blood. I got it from the blood bank but they don't know I have it. Guess being a vampire does help with a few things but man wish I didn't have to take blood like this. As for school…Well I guess night classes will have to do for now until we figure this out but Tommy why me?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out baby and no matter what vampire or not. I still love you and am not leaving you ever.' Tommy vowed and for the rest of the day, the couple continued to discuss their future and what they would do with the curtains closed to block the sun out of their dorm room determined to protect Jason from its dangerous rays not knowing if he would survive the exposure or become a pile of ash on the grass when he stepped out during the day. If movies told them anything, Jason wouldn't be able to be out during the daytime and this creature had robbed Jason of the day's beauty but hadn't robbed him of Tommy's love. As night soon came after Jason drank more blood, Tommy cuddled up to him feeling safe despite his lover's concerns.

The moon watched them sleep peacefully together but something stirred in the trees outside their window. A low growl emanated from the creature's mouth with sharp teeth clenched in rage and jealousy determined to claim what belonged to it even if it had to kill to get it.


End file.
